


(Shitpost)

by MALUWRLD



Category: The Adventures of Jimmy Neutron: Boy Genius, Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: I regret this, M/M, Random - Freeform, Smut, have fun ruining ur life, tagging is trashy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-19
Updated: 2019-04-19
Packaged: 2020-01-16 07:34:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 338
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18516853
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MALUWRLD/pseuds/MALUWRLD
Summary: COME RUIN YOUR CHILD AND GAME HOOD FOR THE GOOD OF MY SATANIST HEART





	(Shitpost)

**Author's Note:**

> i have no words for this im sorry lmao

As Jimmy took a stroll with his friend sans through the park, it was  
late at night, and the boys decided to head home sans made a 

 

Stupid pun which made Jimmy laugh as the boys walked back he could feel sans grab his ass which made Jimmy horny so did sans so both the boys start to walk faster to get by the time they got to there destination. they raced for the door they ended up going to Jimmy's place since it was closer better and closer 

 

As soon as they got into the door, sans began pulling Jimmy in for a 

Hot kiss and as sans started pulling jimmy's shirt over his head throwing it to a corner. As they both began to slide off their pants 

Making there way to the bed as sans flipped Jimmy. Onto his back palming his already hard member. Jimmy could feel sans hand reach the tip of his member rubbing the leaking precum around the tip.  
as sans moved downward to Jimmy's Ass lubricating, it with his  
precum while listening to jimmy's moan which made san's turn  
jimmy around putting in 3 of his fingers stretching jimmy's inside 

so his member could fit by the time Jimmy was all nice and stretched out down there sans lined his hard member up with 

jimmy's hole slowly pushing the tip of his member in Letting a soft moan escape jimmy's mouth sans let out a small groan" You 

feeling daddy sans kiddo." Jimmy let out a loud moan as sans swiftly pounding his hard member in and out and pushing in more eventually reaching jimmy's prostate as he rubbed the tip of his member there sans grunting as a small "Fuck kid you're tight." 

Jimmy responding " Only for you daddy" While Jimmy was rubbing his member while being fucked my sans they eventually felt the need to climax as sans came first jimmy came last, in the end, leaving the too boys panting and ending it in a heatful kiss.


End file.
